


Animal Kingdom, Hollywood, Epcot

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [43]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "better than youwhatever i like my coatdisney godi feel like i would like the coat but on someone elsefight meis that someone else the bin"*The Squad enjoys the rest of Disney World. Also, there's a slight change of plans.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr  
** It has come to my attention we made a mistake in our planning

 **dosiaaa  
** what’s the mistake

 **aaron burr  
** We did not factor in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 **disney god  
** i am ashamed of myself

 **angel  
** you understand that we also paid for our epcot, hollywood studios and animal kingdom tickets right

 **aaron burr  
** Yes  
But  
Harry Potter

 **eliza  
** i would argue that’s a valid point angel

 **angel  
** i didn’t say it wasn’t

 **peggy  
** we’ve got like a couple of days left here  
we could actually go to harry potter world

 **aaron burr  
** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter*

 **peggy  
** what did i say

 **aaron burr  
** “harry potter world”

 **peggy  
** yeah same difference

 **fight me  
** it’s like we can’t stop finding reasons to hang out with each other

 **better than you  
** yeah no

 **aaron burr  
** Anyway, let’s get started on everything else so I can go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 **dosiaaa  
** you mean “we” dear

 **aaron burr  
** No, I definitely mean me

*

 **disney god  
** so i promised james animals yesterday so animal kingdom it is

 **get ur own dicc  
** and the first thing we see are butterflies  
it’s a no from me

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah hard nope

 **ayyyymaria  
** what’s wrong with butterflies  
they’re pretty

 **jamesmadd  
** they just have more limbs than i prefer

 **better than you  
** and how many limbs do you prefer (;

 **jamesmadd  
** what kind of pickup line is that wyd

 **ayyyymaria  
** limb-ist

 **jamesmadd  
** that’s not a thing

 **ayyyymaria  
** it is now

*

 **fight me  
** i like lions let’s go

 **baguette fucker  
** lions can eat you

 **fight me  
** technically humans can eat you too and we hang out with them on a regular basis so you don’t really have an argument

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah but in a fight a lion would win

 **fight me  
** are you suggesting i could win a physical fight against another person  
laf ily but that’s not true

 **baguette fucker  
** maybe not a physical fight but like a twitter fight definitely  
please see “rant of the day” thread

 **fight me  
** i lost the thread of this conversation  
let’s just go look at lions

 **baguette fucker  
** okay

*

 **jamesmadd  
** john i see that look on your face don’t say it

 **eliza  
** if you say anything at all, we will not look at the gorillas at all

 **get ur own dicc  
** this is cruel and unusual punishment

 **aaron burr  
** What are you talking about

 **dosiaaa  
** shhh don’t think about it too much john don’t answer let’s just go look at gorillas and go

*

_get ur own dicc has changed their name to “dicksout4harambe”_

**disney god  
** i’m breaking up with you

*

 **angel  
** tHERE'S A WATER RIDE LET’S GO

 **better than you  
** i’m wearing white  
apparently i didn’t learn from james yesterday

 **jamesmadd  
** it would give me great pleasure to see you suffer

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m filling in so many innuendoes right now

 **peggy  
** don’t think about it too much

*

 **disney god  
** how on earth do john and alex have ice cream

 **baguette fucker  
** i bought some for us

 **disney god  
** ooh chocolate

 **dosiaaa  
** speaking of ice cream **  
** who even likes strawberry ice cream

 **eliza  
** i do?

 **dicksout4harambe  
** well you know what they say  
strawberry is for the weirdly kinky

 **eliza  
** you are making it 2331% harder to take you seriously with that user

*

 **angel  
** you know what  
it would be pretty cool to be a tiger  
they’re pretty and other animals are scared of them  
what’s not to like

 **fight me  
** they’re losing large parts of their natural habitat because of deforestation  
and they’re poached by human beings

 **angel  
** why did i even open my mouth

*

_dicksout4harambe has changed their name to get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** i managed to get a hold of john’s phone

 **get ur own dicc  
** stop being mean to me

*

 **eliza  
** “thirsty river bar”  
same

*

 **aaron burr  
** I’m not saying I’m concerned that we’re heading towards a very very tall rollercoaster  
But I am concerned

 **ayyyymaria  
** fuck concerned i’m downright petrified

 **eliza  
** you don’t have to get on it if you don’t want to

 **aaron burr  
** Thank you, I’m keeping my feet rooted to the group  
@ **ayyyymaria** let’s get food while these fools ride to their deaths

 **ayyyymaria**  
agreed

*

 **angel  
** it wasn’t thAt bad

 **eliza  
** IT WENT BACKWARDS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
NO ROLLERCOASTER SHOULD GO BACKWARDS

 **ayyyymaria  
** this is precisely why you don’t go on any rollercoasters

*

 **better than you  
** “It’s Tough to be a Bug!”  
sucks to be you

*

 **jamesmadd  
** animals are great  
animal kingdom was great  
now what

 **peggy  
** we’ve still got hollywood and epcot  
i’m assuming by alex’s face he wants to go to the epcot center

 **fight me  
** you assume correctly  
let’s go

 **angel  
** hollywood first

 **fight me  
** i

 **dosiaaa  
** why do people even go to the hollywood studios  
judging by the maps it’s nothing but shopping and rollercoasters

 **baguette fucker  
** look at aaron’s face **  
** someone take a picture of it

 **aaron burr  
** This is warranted  
I don’t like rollercoasters  
And we are all already broke

 **angel  
** because we paid for tickets to hollywood studios  
so let’s go

*

 **fight me  
** ah yes hollywood studios  
for people who can’t afford to go to la

 **eliza  
** we fit the bill perfectly

 **fight me  
** onwards then

*

 **peggy  
** is it just me or is anyone feeling the urge to talk in an annoying valley girl accent

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m stuck between a brooklyn accent and a california accent

 **baguette fucker  
** actually  
before i came to america  
i thought the valley girl accent was fake

 **eliza  
** what

 **baguette fucker  
** i didn’t exactly meet a lot of carlifornian people living in france  
and my only exposure to them was from tv  
so i thought it was fake

 **angel  
** i’m just reminded of that show selfie?  
with karen gillan

 **ayyyymaria  
** it was a reasonably good show  
but then it got cancelled

 **angel  
** i mean the ratings were so low  
it was basically inevitable  
but they were building up good character development tho

 **ayyyymaria  
** i just like seeing john cho on a regular basis  
seeing him every now and then from star trek isn’t really the same

 **get ur own dicc  
** and if you look to your left you will just see a wall of girls walking in one line all staring at their phones

 **peggy  
** no one had answered my question??

 **baguette fucker  
** you do you

 **peggy  
** that’s a really unhelpful non-answer

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m just trying to save you all from being glared at by total strangers for blocking the whole way

 **peggy  
** fine

*

 **aaron burr  
** I regret agreeing to get on this rollercoaster

 **ayyyymaria  
** same

 **eliza  
** rollercoasters are an acquired taste

 **aaron burr  
** So why am I here

 **eliza  
** you must learn to acquire said taste

 **aaron burr  
** God help me

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** NEVER AGAIN

 **eliza  
** nOPE RIDE THAT ADRENALINE RUSH AND GET ON THE NEXT ONE

 **ayyyymaria  
** i AM RIDING MY ADRENALINE RUSH AWAY FROM YOU

 **eliza  
** you suck

*

 **jamesmadd  
** why are muppets a thing  
they are weird

 **better than you  
** muppets are a cornerstone to the american life

 **jamesmadd  
** did you hit your head on the rollercoaster or

 **better than you  
** rude

 **jamesmadd  
** like kermit  
why is that a thing  
who looked at a frog and thought ‘gee i wish there was a way for me to shove my hand up their ass’

 **dosiaaa  
** well we are at hollywood so you can go on those weird tours and figure that out  
also i don’t think kermit has any orifices that you can shove your hand up

 **jamesmadd  
** you’re a muppet lover too theo  
how could you

 **dosiaaa  
** you’d like muppets too if you love elmo  
elmo is the best i love elmo

 **better than you  
** that came out vaguely cult like  
i preferred grover

 **aaron burr  
** Wasn’t he unable to save the world for the most part

 **better than you  
** i  
at least elmo’s world isn’t aimed at toddlers

 **dosiaaa  
** go fuck yourself thomas

 **disney god  
** things are getting heated in the muppet fandom

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m honestly disappointed that i don’t really recognise a lot of these famous movie scenes

 **fight me  
** yeah i don’t recognise them either

 **disney god  
** these are classic scenes?? **  
** what kind of heathen lifestyle do you all lead

 **fight me  
** that answer is a bit long you sure you want to get into it

*

 **angel  
** okay we’re done with hollywood so it’s just one more thing before the harry potter thing

 **fight me  
** EPCOT  
LEGGO

*

 **fight me  
** epcot is a lot bigger than i expected

 **baguette fucker  
** the world is a lot bigger than i expected so there’s no difference for me

 **peggy  
** what’s epcot about

 **fight me  
** it’s meant to be this thing about technology and the world we live in today and how rad everything is

 **angel  
** did you just say rad

 **fight me  
** can you just let me live

*

 **jamesmadd  
** should i even be surprised that the poly squad ran off without us again

 **fight me  
** nOPE GOODBYE

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s kinda difficult to say no when he is so cute and excited

 **fight me  
** WE’LL BE BACK IN TIME FOR DINNER BYE

 **peggy  
** honestly i’m just surprised he’s eating regularly

 **disney god  
** that’s all our handiwork you’re welcome

 **better than you  
** are we all splitting up again

 **jamesmadd  
** it seems so

 **angel  
** have fun nerds

 **eliza  
** like you aren’t a nerd yourself

 **angel  
** i’m wishing myself fun

*

 **peggy  
** honestly this attraction is weird  
i’m literally in ellen’s dream

 **ayyyymaria  
** i love ellen honestly

 **peggy  
** so do i but this is a weird dream

 **ayyyymaria  
** hold up is thaT  
BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL

 **peggy  
** BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY

 **eliza  
** i’m with theo and aaron in this art and history gallery  
i’m so !!!  
things are pretty

 **disney god  
** well we’ve reached future world  
and alex is losing his mind over everything

 **fight me  
** not everything  
just  
!!SPACE!!

 **baguette fucker  
** they refused to stop for the french film

 **fight me  
** you are literally french why would you want to watch it

 **baguette fucker  
** so i can hate on it the whole time

 **fight me  
** oh  
well i do enjoy it when you do that  
yeah let’s do that later

 **baguette fucker  
** ye ye ye

*

 **better than you  
** i’m with james at the living with the land thing

 **jamesmadd  
** you’re a nerd

 **better than you  
** we both literally live on farms  
this could be helpful

 **jamesmadd  
** only if i can bury you under all these produce  
you could look like those weird roast pigs with apples in their mouths

 **better than you  
** you can do that  
after we learn about sustainable farming practices

 **jamesmadd  
** end me now

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** i regret choosing the orange team instead of the green team for that weird mars training thing

 **disney god  
** but the orange team had the more accurate experience with g-force and all that jazz

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes but my stomach is ew  
and i’m trying to give its contents the stop signal but i don’t think they’re listening

 **disney god  
** tmi but to the bathroom we go

 **fight me  
** i’ve got water in my bag i’m coming along

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** we’re fine!!  
we’re going to spaceship earth now

 **jamesmadd  
** yo we’re there too

 **baguette fucker  
** yes i think i see thomas’ violently purple coat from here

 **better than you  
** make fun all you want but at least you admitted it’s eyecatching

 **fight me  
** eyecatching isn’t necessarily a good thing thomas

 **better than you  
** whatever i like my coat

 **disney god  
** i feel like i would like the coat but on someone else

 **fight me  
** is that someone else the bin

 **better than you  
** oi

 **disney god  
** actually i was thinking about laf

 **baguette fucker  
** i actually have style and taste please don’t insult me

 **get ur own dicc  
** can we continue this discussion inside  
or later  
because the ride is here

 **jamesmadd  
** yikes

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** is judi dench the one in red

 **better than you  
** there is literally no one here in red

 **get ur own dicc  
** i meant the ,,,,movie,,,,

 **disney god  
** no that was helen mirren  
judi dench was M in skyfall

 **fight me  
** honestly skyfall was so much better than whatever tf spectre was

 **jamesmadd  
** james bond movies just aren’t my thing

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m with james on this one

 **disney god  
** honestly judi dench is the best thing to ever come out of the james bond films  
they shouldn’t have killed her off

 **ayyyymaria  
** sPOILERS???

 **disney god  
** it came out 4 years ago????

 **ayyyymaria  
** ,,,,still,,,,

 **fight me  
** hA i just googled it and spectre has a lower rating and box office gross

 **get ur own dicc  
** it did only come out last year  
and also,,  
pay attention to the ride??

 **fight me  
** righT

*

 **baguette fucker  
** FRANCE IS NOTHING LIKE THIS FILM

 **get ur own dicc  
** you tell them dear

*

 **dosiaaa  
** well that was all of the disney attractions  
what now

 **aaron burr  
** HARRY POTTER

 **eliza  
** it’s nearly 8 at night  
we can go harry potter tomorrow

 **aaron burr  
** Fine  
I’m spending all of my money there

 **peggy  
** aren’t you broke

 **aaron burr  
** It’s Harry Potter

 **ayyyymaria  
** true

 **eliza  
** now that that’s sorted  
dinner?

 **disney god  
** food is great let’s go

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** i can literally feel the leftover swaying effects from the rollercoasters while lying down

 **aaron burr  
** I am in pain

 **eliza  
** weak

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last instalment of the Road Trip series, I said. How about Harry Potter, I said. Honestly @ self, wyd?
> 
> Sorry about the gap in updates, the theme park was amazing and I saw both Bastille and Halsey in concert over the last two days. I shook Dan's hand which is the coolest thing in the world and also the reason why I am lying on the floor screaming.
> 
> Anyway, fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> See you around!


End file.
